Sparkling Trouble
by Molten-Ashes
Summary: "You LOST our sparklings!" "Misplaced." Jazz corrected, "I swear I left them watching My Little Pony only two minutes ago!"


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Please R&R

(Remember Aria and Soul, Prowl and Jazz's troublesome twins from the epilouge of Humorous Love? yeah, neither do I, but they promptly took up headspace and caused some trouble. enjoy!)

* * *

><p>"Is this the part I'm supposed to be in hysterics?" Jazz asked innocently as Prowl's optic ridge twitched in either fury or amusement, and since this was one of those 'Run. Hide. And don't come out for a millennia' situations, Jazz was betting the optic twitch was a response to fury running rampant around his mate's processor.<p>

"You lost our sparklings?" Prowl said calmly, his wings slowly rising up his back, Bluestreak wincing in terror and sinking lower behind the TV couch with Sunstreaker that had been turned over in Jazz's pursuit of his wayward offspring. The silver saboteur seemed to shrink in on himself before his mate, trying to seem as innocent and vulnerable as possible, the SIC's golden optics taking on a ruby sheen, the Praxian's black and white plating beginning to vibrate in an ominous rattle that had Ironhide sprinting from the rec-room with a whimper of terror.

"Misplaced." Jazz tried to correct as his mate advanced on him, sharp clawed servo's flexing by his sides as his doorwings sharply jerked the last few inches into a 'V'. "I swear I left them watching My Little Pony only two minutes ago!"

"Jazz." Prowl rumbled, cutting off the smaller mech's babbling, finally backing up his bondmate until he was against the wall, resting his clawed hands on either side of a horned helm. "Need I remind you that the last time you left our sparklings for 'two minutes' the base exploded and we had to go on a scavenger hunt around Diego Garcia for parts of Wheeljack for nearly a week?"

"That was only because they got into my 'Special Ops' drawer." Jazz protested as the fingers of the tactician dug into the wall with a painful shrieking noise. "I triple locked it this time, and it has a beeper."

"So where, lover of mine, would they go?" Prowl rumbled dangerously.

"They said they liked the look of Optimus' office when I took them in there yesterday." Jazz whimpered, grasping at figurative straws. "And if not there… oh my fragging Primus!"

Jazz mouth dropped open in shock, looking past his looming mate and out the Rec-Room window where his adored sparklings went flying by encased in a Zorb of some kind, getting shot at by an enraged Grimlock with his flamethrower in T-rex mode. Terror immediately took hold of his circuits and he grabbed Prowl's helm preventing the SIC from looking behind him to see what had captured his mate's terrified interest, "You know…" he said with a purr, even as he twitched his helm frantically at the shocked Bluestreak and Sunstreaker to go save his younglings before Prowl blew a gasket, both the grey gunner and golden swordsmech running from the room in the direction of the Dinobot hanger. "You're very sexy when you're angry."

"Jazz." Prowl scowled, his optics dimming back to gold from their dark garnet, "I have no time for your attempts to land me in the berth while I'm on duty. Just find our sparklings before the President of the United States arrives, I'll check in with Optimus to see if they are there."

"You do that honey." Jazz smiled in a full denta grin that made Prowl frown at him oddly as he ducked under his mate's arm on the way to the door, "I'll go and you know… check outside… they might be down at the beach with the off-duty soldiers."

"Very well Jazz." Prowl said tilting his chevroned helm curiously as his silver dart of a bondmate ran from the room.

_**===Outside=== **_

"Blue!" Jazz cried as the grey gunner loitered around the entrance looking a little lost and clutching what looked to be a giant deflated beach ball, "Where the frag are Soul and Aria? Please tell me that what I saw out the window was a figment of my imagination and that the pit spawns only emptied a can of Wheeljack's hallucinogen into my morning energon again."

"Sorry Jazz." The silver grey mech shook his helm mournfully, holding up the beach ball like orb, "They got out of the Zorb and took off for the beach with Grimlock in pursuit, apparently they rolled over his petunias that Ratchet was teaching him how to look after. Sunstreaker took off after them trying to persuade Grimlock that Sparklings aren't tasty."

"Thanks Blue." Jazz called as he ran off towards the beach, "Stay there and make sure you catch them if they come back!"

_**===Optimus' Office=== **_

"Optimus." Prowl's low voice jolted him out of his doodling when his SIC stalked into his office looking ready to murder something.

"Ah, yes, Prowl." The Autobot leader coughed subtly, slyly trying to exchange his doodled pad for an actual report before Prowl caught him skiving, "What can I do for you old friend?"

"I'll need to search your office I'm afraid." The Praxian sighed, rolling his optics at his leader's blatant attempts at covering up, "Soul and Aria have managed to slip by Jazz again and he thinks they might be hiding in your office somewhere."

"Alright." The Prime nodded rising from his seat as the black and white mech began to skim his gaze over the shelves and units that were crammed into the office. "Allow me Prowl, we'll find them sooner if I help."

"No, no Optimus." The tactical officer protested pointing back at the pads, "Please continue with your work, those pads need to be filed by five o'clock before the mail goes out."

With a pout, Optimus grumbled and slouched back at his desk, allowing his SIC to wander about his office, searching for his sparklings as the Prime once again attempted to suffer through more bureaucratic nonsense.

===Jazz===

After finding Sunstreaker and Grimlock locked in a grudge match over whether Grimlock's petunias were fake or not, Jazz found his two sparklings innocently chatting to a resting parrot, teaching it to chirr, click and whistle a variety of Cybertronian phrases.

"Soul! Aria!" he barked up at them, his servos on his hips as his younglings looked down at him with giggling cries of happiness. "You two are in big trouble! Get down now!"

"Mama, look at parrot!" Soul chirred, trying to appease Jazz's frazzled mood, his blue optics widening cutely as he pointed at the green bird that sat above the Twins, his pristine white plating, splashed with silver glinting as his doorwinglets fluttered. "Aria teach it to speak!"

His daughter, a mix of black and silver plating with a clear visor covering her golden optics, puffed up her armour with pride as their parrot friend squawked out another Cybertronian phrase. Both youngling's wincing guiltily when Jazz growled and barked out a demanding 'Get down here Now!'

_**===Later that Evening=== **_

"Well that was a fun day." Jazz grinned as he watched Prowl help Aria scale her cot and snuggle up with an already dozing Soul, who greeted Aria with a casual yank to her golden chevron, spurring their daughter to punish her brother with a nibble on his ornate audio horns before Prowl separated them with a low rumble of warning.

"Jazz, they played tug of war with the President of the United States as the rope." Prowl sighed rubbing his optics as their sparklings curled about one another like they usually did trying to get close to each other's spark-beat which Sideswipe had assured them was completely normal for a twin to do. "Plus I didn't see Sunstreaker, Grimlock or Bluestreak in the greeting party who were supposed to be part of the demonstration, thank Primus those were the only things that went wrong today…"

Jazz nodded suspiciously quickly, tugging his mate towards the berth with a croon giving his daughter a warning glance as she made to tell her Sire all about todays events like she usually did, "See? This base has its quiet days too!"

Outside, Sunstreaker and Grimlock were still engaged in a shouting match on the beach as the tide came in while Bluestreak figured out what to do with a burst Zorb that Jazz had told him to hide belatedly wondering where Soul and Aria had found one in the first place. Meanwhile, a cheeky green parrot chirred and whistled sparkling insults to an enraged Ironhide who promptly took aim with his cannons…


End file.
